Times of a Legendary Student
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Legendaries as high-school kids. Various Legnedary pairings, ranging from friendship to romance with humor. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE: EnteixHeatran
1. Unlucky Day

_I've noticed that practically every single story that turns the Legendaries into humans is never finished so I decided to take a shot at this. Pairing's DialgaxPalkia and it's a oneshot. The various Legendaries are in human form, around 14-16 years old, by the way. Also, their personalities are different from those in my other stories and each chapter is not linked to the next unless specifically stated. Many of the events in this story were inspired by the first episode of Kamen Rider Den-O._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Unlucky Day**

**Pairing: DialgaxPalkia friendship, bordering on romance.**

* * *

"_Argh, why won't this dirt get out of my eyes?"_ Palkia thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes continuously with his hands while sitting atop his bicycle.

"Hey, you alright up there?" a man carrying a ladder shouted up to him.

"Yeah. Just some sand in my eyes, that's all." Palkia responded, while brushing away some of his mauve-streaked hair away from his face.

"What do you mean, 'Just some sand in my eyes'? Man…" the man responded, while carrying the ladder to the base of the tree Palkia's bicycle was in. Setting it up, he began climbing up. When he was about halfway to the top, he looked back. _"I guess some people are just plain unlucky."_ He thought to himself, remembering how Palkia had lost control of his bicycle and slammed into a signboard. Against all expectations, the board _fell forward_, forming a ramp of sorts that caused Palkia and his bicycle to be catapulted into the tree. Shaking his head, the man continued climbing up, before reaching Palkia. Once he had helped Palkia down, he managed to disentangle the bike from the tree branches and got down, passing the bike to Palkia as he reached the bottom.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Palkia said as he got back on his bicycle.

"No problem. Just be more careful next time!"

"Got it!" Palkia shouted as he cycled off. As he cycled, he glanced at his watch. _"I'm really going to be late now! Mewtwo's going to kill me for sure!"_ he thought, remembering his appointment with his purple-haired, break dancing-loving and very impatient friend.

In front of him, however, a deliveryman was loading glass bottles into the back of his truck. In his haste, however, he accidentally dropped a bottle, which shattered on impact.

Caught up in his thoughts, Palkia didn't notice the shards of glass directly in front of him until they had punctured his bike's front tyre._ "Man, not again!"_ He thought as he struggled to control his bicycle, eventually slamming into a wall next to a group of older-looking boys.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident! Are you guys… all… right?" Palkia asked, before noticing that the boys were advancing towards him menacingly.

"We are, but you won't be. Nice seeing you here again, though." Palkia gulped as he slowly stepped back, until his back hit the wall. _"Not these guys again…"_

"Nowhere to run, eh?" One of the boys commented. Palkia swore under his breath. Now he was really going to be late.

"How much do you have now? Hurry up, or else!"

Sighing, Palkia took out his wallet from his pocket, as another one of his aggressors grabbed it. As he opened it, he noticed a tag dangling at its bottom.

" 'If found please return to the following address.'" He read. "What's this for?"

"Well, you're going to throw away my wallet after you take my money as you always do, right Leon?" Palkia asked him.

Leon glanced at his companions, before nodding.

"If I have that tag, I'll have a higher chance of getting it back."

Leon and his companions stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Man, you seriously are too used to this!" one of them commented.

"What an utter pushover! Didn't even need a single hit!" Another one added in.

"Come on guys, let's go back!" Leon said, as the other boys turned and started walking away. Palkia sighed, before noticing an empty can on the floor. He picked it up, before tossing it toward a nearby garbage can. As luck would have it, it hit the edge, bounced off and hit Leon in the head.

"Crap." Palkia muttered as the gang turned around to face him.

"I've got to admit, you've gotten braver since the last time we met." Leon remarked as they walked toward Palkia. He briefly considered running, but remembered that his bicycle would slow him down. The last thing he saw was a fist heading toward his face.

* * *

"Argh…" Palkia groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was lying on a bed inside a room. He slowly sat up, and winced as a lance of pain shot up his hands. As he did so, the door opened.

"You're awake. That's good, but you shouldn't be moving around for now."

Palkia turned towards the door, where the voice had come from. Standing against the door was a girl about his age, with crimson red eyes and sky-blue hair that was streaked with silver. She crossed her arms across her chest before speaking again.

"I know you, although you may not know me, since we sit at opposite ends. I'm Dialga."

"How did I get here? And you're my classmate?"

Dialga sighed. "One: I found you unconscious and brought you here. And two: Yes. I'm in the same class as you, although _somehow_ you never noticed."

Palkia grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."

"Whatever. Anyway, you really ought to stand up for yourself."

"Hey, are you implying that I'm disabled or crippled?"

Dialga sighed. "It was a figure of speech, but somehow your brain translated that literally. I really wonder how you managed to get third in the class position rankings." She walked over and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "You got beaten up pretty badly. Don't your parents know about this?" She asked.

Palkia leaned against the bed's backrest. His hands still hurt slightly, but he ignored the pain. "No. They're overseas and since they travel so frequently, I rarely get in touch with them. I live with my older sister and I don't want her to worry about me."

"With injuries like that, she's bound to find out sooner or later." Dialga pointed out. Before Palkia could reply, the door opened again, and a boy's head poked in. His yellow eyes glanced at Palkia, before he turned to face Dialga.

"My," he commented, brushing some of his red hair aside. "Isn't my sister still a bit too young for a boyfriend?"

Dialga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "One more word from you, Groudon, and I'll ensure you won't be able to walk for a month."

Groudon simply laughed. "Whatever, I'll leave you two alone." Before Dialga could react, he quickly closed the door. Dialga sighed, before turning back to face Palkia.

"Sorry about that. My brother's always like that. Oh, and Mewtwo called earlier."

Palkia gulped. "What did he say?"

"Well, for starters, he's really pissed off that _you_ made him wait for two hours without showing up."

"Wait, I was knocked out for two hours?"

Dialga shrugged. "Around that. Apparently, you would have made it on time if you didn't get beaten up." She got up. "Well, you can rest here if you want." Before he could reply, Dialga raised a finger over her lips, while pointing toward the slightly ajar door. She then strode over and pulled it open with a swift motion, causing Groudon to crash unceremoniously to the floor in front of her.

"Don't you ever learn?" She asked. Groudon stood up, before responding.

"Hey, I've got to keep an eye on my sister just in case…"

Before Groudon could finish his sentence, Dialga grabbed him and dragged him out of the room, leaving a bewildered Palkia sitting on the bed. He slowly got to his feet, and slowly walked over to the door. As he opened the door, he noticed that neither Dialga nor Groudon was in the main room. He made his way over to the main door, before a voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"You sure you can walk back in your condition?"

Palkia turned to see Groudon standing there.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." He grimanced as another jolt of pain shot up his hands.

"Well, you don't look like you're fine. I'm coming with you, just in case." Groudon said.

"There's no need. I'm-" Palkia grimanced again. Groudon sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. My sister's not going to forgive me if anything happens to you."

"What do you mean by that?" Palkia asked as he and Groudon stepped out of the house and began walking. Fortunately for Palkia, Dialga lived relatively close to his own home, and thus he was able to know which way to go.

"You don't know my sister well, do you?" Groudon remarked.

"No. Before today, I didn't even know she and I were in the same class."

Groudon sighed. "You really are either inobservant or really an introvert. She usually doesn't talk to people who aren't her friends much, let alone help them. This is the first time I've seen her have a conversation with someone I didn't meet before."

Since Palkia was facing Groudon as the two walked, he wasn't watching his front and thus bumped into someone by mistake.

"Nice seeing you again, Palkia."

Palkia nearly gasped at the all-too-familiar voice. _"I'm really unlucky today. Running into Leon twice in a day…now I've even dragged Groudon into this."_

"Palkia, are these the guys…" Groudon whispered as they turned around.

"Yes. Hope you know how to fight."

"Nope, I don't." Groudon replied as Leon's gang advanced toward them. Since there were five of them, Palkia knew that it would be impossible to run away. He braced himself for more pain just as Leon threw a punch at him.

Strangely, the pain never came. Palkia opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw Dialga holding back the fist one of her hands.

"Did I forget to mention that my sister's also very good at fighting?" Groudon whispered as Dialga shoved the fist aside effortlessly. Although she was at a disadvantage as she was outnumbered, she quickly overpowered all of their aggressors with ease. Within minutes, all of them were lying on the floor out cold.

"They won't bother you anymore. Let's get out of here, guys." Dialga said, before turning and walking away.

"She's pretty brutal." Palkia commented.

"Yeah. You don't want to get on her bad side." Groudon said. "And one more thing: I think she likes you." With that, he turned and started following Dialga back, leaving Palkia alone in the street.

* * *

_Please R&R and tell me what you think._


	2. Don't Put Chili

_Alright, I know I've been away for a while. Anyway, this oneshot is a LatiosxLugia pairing. All the Legendaries are humans, around 15-16 years old in this story._ **Don't Ever Put Chili**

* * *

Pairing: LatiosxLugia romance

**Link to previous chapter(s): None.**

* * *

"I can tell something's troubling you, Latios. Just spill already."

"For the last time, Latias, I'm fine! Please stop pestering me!"

Latias sighed as she stared at her twin brother who was glancing out of their room's window. Her brother, unlike her, wasn't as outgoing and social and preferred to keep to himself frequently. Furthermore, it wasn't going to be easy to get him to tell her what was troubling him. Nonetheless, she tried again.

"I'm your _twin_, Latios. It's extremely obvious that you're really troubled."

"Fine, I'll talk." Latias raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was unusual for Latios, to open up to someone about his problems.

"You know Lugia? Well, I sort of like her." Latios muttered. Latias' golden eyes widened considerably on hearing this. She remembered the constant arguments the two had about meals and other stuff, especially the one that they had when the three of them went shopping for groceries.

* * *

_"You think we should buy meat or chicken for tonight's meal?" Lugia asked._

"_Don't put chili." Latios replied as Latias shrugged._

"_Spinach or celery?" _

"_Don't put chili."_

"_Rice or noodles?" Lugia was getting annoyed._

"_Don't put chili."_

"_Got anything better to say, Latios?" Lugia turned to face the blue-haired boy._

"_Don't EVER put chili." He replied. Latias sighed. She didn't understand her brother's intense hatred for chili, but it usually led to arguments between him and her best friend. The two, by that time, were glaring at each other. Latias sighed, knowing what was coming. As she snuck off, she could hear the two of them shouting from the other end of the supermarket._

* * *

"Yeah, so what's the problem? It's not like she's not available."

"It's not that. I heard from Darkrai that she was leaving town soon." Latias inwardly sighed. She knew that Latios was quite gullible, and suspected that Darkrai was probably lying. 'One lie is better than a thousand truths!' He had said to her.

Or, as Latias' friend Cresselia had put it, 'His words each contain a hundred twists, a thousand deceptions and ten thousand lies.' It amazed Latios' twin that anyone still believed his words.

"Could you leave me alone for a while? I really need to be by myself for now." Latios said without looking at his twin.

"Alright then." Latias replied, walking out of the room before closing the door behind her. She sighed, knowing that she would have to talk to Lugia about this. She started walking along the dormitory's corridor where the two, along with many of their friends stayed. As she passed by Giratina's room, she could hear the unmistakable echoing beats of death rock music from within. She knew Giratina had strange tastes for music, but simply shrugged it off and continued walking. Soon, she reached Lugia's room and knocked on the door.

"Lugia, you in there? I need to talk to you."

The door opened, bringing Latias face-to-face with her best friend. Lugia pointed over one shoulder, signaling for Latias to go in. Latios' twin sat down on a chair, as Lugia sat down on her bed facing her. She brushed a few stray silver-streaked blue hair aside, before she spoke.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Is Ho-oh coming back anytime soon?"

Lugia raised an eyebrow. "No. He'll be out for quite a while. You've still haven't answered my question, Latias."

"Well, it's about my brother. He's been feeling really depressed lately."

"What has that got to do with me?" Lugia asked.

"Well, apparently Darkrai told him that you were leaving town soon."

Lugia's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she heard that. "I see. Still, why did that make him so depressed?"

Latias glanced around her. "Promise me you won't freak out or scream."

Lugia nodded. "Just talk."

"He. Likes. You." Latias said. Lugia's eyes widened as she stared at Latios' twin, who calmly ran a hand through her red hair.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. He said so himself. Latios might be slightly anti-social and blunt, but he isn't dense."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Lugia asked.

"No."

"I see. Well, can you keep it in between you and me for a while?" Lugia asked, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Sure. By the way, why are your cheeks red? Please don't tell me it's because of…" Latias asked calmly.

"Fine, so what if it is?" Lugia retorted, her cheeks completely red by that time.

"I knew it!" Latias nearly shouted. Lugia glared at her, but Latias didn't seem intimidated. "I always knew that you had-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up this instant." Lugia looked away. "So, you got any ideas on what I should do?" Lugia asked in an unusually quiet voice.

Latias thought for a while, before replying. "Well, I do have a plan. But I'll need a certain person's help."

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Lugia asked Latios' twin as they both stood outside a door. From within, the sounds of video games could be heard.

"Yeah, you won't regret it, although I hope he goes along with it. So, do we knock or just open the door like we're VIPS?"

"Just open the forsaken door. It's their video-game session, so it'll be fine."

Latias sighed, before turning the doorknob and opening the door.

"GAHHH!"

Lugia turned to Latias. "I think I already do."

Inside the room, three boys sat around the television set. One had twin locks of black hair over his shoulder, with the left one dyed dark green and the other one streaked with lighter neon green. The second one had slightly spiky hair with yellow streaks at the edges and he seemed to be the one that had emitted the recent shout. The third one was grinning triumphantly at the second while pushing the crimson streak of hair away from his left eye.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't be able to beat me at this! Just give up, Raikou!" He said to the spiky haired boy.

"You just got lucky! There's still one last round! Don't get overconfident, Entei!" Raikou replied. As the two girls glanced at the screen, they noticed that both Raikou and Entei were playing a fighting game of some sort, with Raikou controlling a purple colored warrior armed with a sword that had a scorpion-like grip while Entei controlled a sky-blue coloured one that was wielding a pistol with a dragonfly-like barrel. The third boy, who seemed to be observing the game, finally noticed the two girls.

"Oh, hi there Lugia and Latias! Want to join us?" He asked.

"No thanks, Rayquaza, but I really need to talk to you. Then again, can I talk to all three of you?" Latias asked. If looks could kill, Latias would be dead as Lugia shot her a look that could have blasted through ten levels of titanium.

"You said you only needed one person!" she hissed.

"The more the merrier. Anyway, it would be easier this way." Latias shrugged.

"ARRGH!"

The two girls and Rayquaza turned to the television screen again, where Entei's character blasted Raikou's with a globe of energy, knocking it out. As Entei grinned, Raikou cursed under his breath before noticing the six pair of eyes fixed on him.

"What? And when did you two get here?" He asked, pointing to Latias and Lugia.

"Never mind. Anyway, are you three willing to keep a secret?" Latias asked.

"As long as it does not involve anything illegal." Rayquaza replied. The other two nodded.

Latias turned to Lugia. "Fill them in."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" Latias hissed. The three boys exchanged glances.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Rayquaza asked.

"It's very simple. Even Raikou wouldn't be able to screw it up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raikou whispered to Entei.

"She's saying you're stupid."

Latias rolled her eyes. "Anyway, here's what I need you guys to do."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Latios, wake up."

Latios groaned and turned over in his bed. "Not yet sis. It's the weekends."

Latias swore silently, before removing her hand phone and increasing the volume to the maximum level. She stealthily grabbed her brother's phone, before placing hers next to his ear and sneaking out of the room. Dialing her own number, she braced herself and hit the Call button.

The trumpet blasts that were Latias' ring tone gave her twin a rude awakening, to say the least. Latios nearly jumped, before falling off his bed and landing unceremoniously on the floor in an undignified heap. Latias snickered, before canceling the call and signaling to Raikou, Rayquaza, Entei and Lugia. They nodded, except for Raikou, who held up a piece of paper with the words "I Have Arrived" on it. Satisfied, Latias opened the door and stepped back into the room.

"What was THAT for?!" Latios, whom had barely managed to get the fallen blanket off himself, hissed.

Latias simply retrieved her hand phone, which somehow had remained on the bed, before tossing her brother's phone back to him. As Latios caught it, Latias spoke, responding to his earlier question.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, I need to tell you something and that would be useless unless you were awake, right?"

Latios rubbed his eyes groggily. "Just spit it out."

Latias frowned at her brother's lack of manners, although it was understandable. "Apparently-"

Just then, Rayquaza entered the room. "Hey guys, Lugia's gone!"

Latios was instantly wide awake. "What did you say?"

"She's gone. I found this in her room and its addressed to you. Rayquaza handed a container and a note to Latios. Latias instantly recognized the note as the one Lugia had hand-written the previous night as part of her plan and said nothing. Rayquaza gave a subtle nod to Latias and quickly walked out of the room.

Latios, meanwhile, was too focused on the note to actually notice the other boy leave the room. He placed it and the container on his study table, before opening the container. He glanced at its contents, before reading the note.

" 'Remember to thoroughly chew before swallowing.'" Latios whispered under his breath, as he looked at the rice and meat inside the container that had been sprinkled with chili. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." He muttered to himself as he slowly started eating.

* * *

Outside the room, Lugia swore under her breath as she remembered that she had accidentally put in Latios' most hated garnish in the container.

"Hey, he's eating it!" Raikou, who was keeping watch through the slightly open door, whispered. Lugia's eyebrows raised in surprise, as Latios would never eat chili under normal circumstances.

"Well, guess that means it's my turn to go." Entei said, while standing up. Rayquaza, however, grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"You idiot, you've completely missed the timing! You were supposed to go in earlier!" The green-haired boy hissed as Entei glared at him. Before he could reply, Raikou spoke.

"Well, I guess you guys won't mind me going in." He said, before reaching for the doorknob. Rayquaza grabbed his leg with his free hand and pulled him back, causing the other boy to crash into him and Entei.

"Damm it, Rayquaza!" Raikou snapped as he got up.

"Your head is too high!" Lugia pushed his head down with her hand, just as the other two boys got up. "Lugia-"

"Your heads are too high up!" She pushed them down again, before noticing that the three boys were looking behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" A very irritated voice spoke in a dangerous tone. Lugia slowly turned, only to meet the golden eyes of Latios, which were only a few inches away and narrowed into slits.

"We'll be leaving." Rayquaza quickly said, before dragging Entei and Raikou off with him, leaving Lugia alone with Latios.

"Uh… Yo!" Lugia said nervously, well aware she was face-to-face with the boy she liked and, if Latias' information was to be trusted, liked her back. She gulped nervously, not used to being so close to someone else. From the door, Latias watched with anticipation while the three boys who supposedly ran off earlier poked their heads out from behind a wall.

"I thought you left." Latios said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"You'd believe something that Darkrai told you? I'm impressed." Lugia commented, but before she could say anything else, Latios pulled her into a tight hug. She blushed, before hugging him back.

"I love you." Lugia said to him as they separated.

"Love you too." He replied before he kissed her.

* * *

"This is going to be the perfect blackmail!" Commented Raikou as he stowed his hand phone in his pocket.

"Oh no, I'm going to be the one spreading it!" Entei retorted, as he too kept his phone.

"I got the pictures first!"

"Well, I got a video of it!"

Rayquaza sighed as the two of them argued. Miraculously, neither Lugia nor Latios noticed them, before Latias cleared her throat.

"So, you two finally got together. It's about time!" She remarked, as the two blushed.

"Well, at least she's the only one that knows about it." Lugia whispered to her new boyfriend. The two of them, however, had no idea what was going on behind them.

"I'm going to sell these photos!"

"Well, I'm going to upload the video!"

Rayquaza sighed again, before dragging the two off lest Lugia or Latios spot them. Even

Then, they still continued to bicker.

"Your video's probably blurred!" Raikou sneered.

"I'd bet your pictures are out of focus!" Entei snapped back.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2, so please review. _


	3. Message

_Yup, this story isn't dead. Just expect very infrequent updates, with emphasis on the word 'infrequent'._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or 'Message' by Tetra-Fang.**

* * *

**Message**

**Pairing: LatiasxRayquaza (can be interpreted as one-sided)**

**Notes: Written in Rayquaza's POV**

Definition of love: Any of a number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection and attachment.

So how the heck did a loner like me fall in love? Truth is, I don't know myself.

Keeping to myself, speaking only when spoken to and then even using monosyllables most of the time, I'm not exactly the 'heart and soul of the party'.

You were my polar opposite, however. Despite your brother's attempts to make sure you didn't 'mix with the wrong company', you always found ways to escape from him. I remember the time you had Lugia take him out for a date so that you could hang out with your friends.

Some might call that 'rebellious behavior'. I call that 'a stroke of genius'. Besides, any blackmail to use on Latios sure comes in handy.

Is that what attracted me to you? That outgoing personality of yours? Truth is, I was always envious about how easily you made friends with people you just met one second ago. You could say I admired that trait about you.

So, when did admiration become affection?

Does it even matter? You probably just see me as a friend and nothing more. Besides, you deserve someone better than me. And anyway, Latios would make anyone who tries to hit on you go through a living hell.

But still, why does it affect me so much? I should just put this aside and move on with my life, so why can't I?

The obvious thing would be to tell you and get this off my chest, but…

I'm scared.

That's why I can only write it down here, and hope you see it.

This is my message to you, Latias.

I love you.

* * *

_Yeah, I wrote this without any prior planning, and it's also my shortest fic to date._


	4. Mind Garden

_If I can turn Legendaries human, then turning 'normal' Pokemon human should be fine as well. Since Firegrassshipping has always been something close to my heart, well, this is my take on humanized FGS. Both of them are 16 at the end, and it's from Blaziken's POV._

_One more thing, I hope this isn't too lousy or bad. It's been so long since I've written, with everything that's happened. If it isn't up-to-par, then I apologize._

**Disclaimer: The animated series known as Pokemon does not belong to me, nor does the song 'Mind Garden' by Tetra-Fang.**

* * *

**Mind Garden**

I was naturally curious the first time I met you. After all, there was no way that a fourteen-year-old wouldn't be remotely interested when a new student was coming in.

Even though your choice of hair colors was weird (What's so good about _green _hair anyway?), you were actually quite good-looking. I even noticed some girls staring at you when the teacher first introduced you to the whole class. I didn't bother to listen to the introduction, even though the only thing I knew about you was your name. After all, you lived right next to me, and soon I found out you also would be sitting next to me. Lucky me.

There was something about your eyes, though. Their natural color was light brown, which could have been easily mistaken for yellow at a distance. That was completely different from your parents' blue eyes. For some reason, I had the feeling that you had been through things that a fourteen-year-old didn't deserve to experience, but it was probably just me.

I thought I would be able to get to know you better, but you kept to yourself all the time. It was tough enough getting you to respond to my questions about the homework for the day (to which I already knew the answers, but I was using that as an excuse to try to start a conversation), so I didn't bother to even try to ask you general, unrelated-to-education questions.

Despite the fact that you ignored almost everyone, the reverse wasn't true. In fact, I noticed a group of boys that constantly picked on you. They weren't extorting money from you or anything of that sort, but throwing your books into the dustbin all the time or 'accidentally' bumping into you sure came under bullying in my book. It shouldn't have troubled me at all, since it was none of my business, but it did. It eventually came to a point where I couldn't stand by and do nothing, which led me to shove one of the boys when he bumped into you.

Obviously, my warning to them to leave you alone went unheeded. I expected you to leave when the fight broke out, even though my mind was mostly focused on how not to go home in an utter mess as it was a three-on-one brawl. Instead, when one of them punched me in the eye, you stepped in and gave him a bloody nose.

Long story short, I ended up in detention for two weeks with you. At first, I thought it would be a waste of time since we'd probably just have to sit at our desks and do nothing for three hours or so, but I was wrong. The moment the teacher left, you asked me why I stood up for you when I had absolutely nothing to do with you.

I still remember how your question caught me off-guard. After all, you rarely responded to my questions, let alone start a conversation with me. That didn't stop me from replying, though, and I told you how I just couldn't stand by and watch anymore, even though it didn't involve me at all.

Perhaps a fish had grown wings that day, because you started opening up after that. First to me, then to my friends after I dragged you over to the table they sat at during the break, and eventually to more people.

That alone made the wounds from that fight, getting scolded -and grounded- by my parents, as well as that detention sentence, worth it.

* * *

When you first started dating that other girl, I was happy for you. She was smart, cute, beautiful- practically everything a guy would want in a girl. I can't remember her name other than it started with the letter 'M', but it didn't really matter.

However, every time I saw you with her, I'd feel strangely sad. It was strange that I would feel that way, since I told myself to be happy for you. I tried to ignore it, but it became worse the more I did, until it reached the point where I couldn't stop thinking about it all day long.

Eventually, I couldn't keep it bottled up inside of me anymore. As such, I took the obvious choice: ask one of my friends what was happening to me.

"_Well, the answer's pretty simple. You like him._"

When I first heard that, it sounded ridiculous to me. Yet, as I thought about it more and more, I couldn't help but admit that there might have been some truth to it. It would certainly explain why I was feeling that way towards your relationship, after all.

Still, even if it _was_ true, and I really did like you, there was nothing I could do about it. The last thing I wanted was to be the third wheel in a relationship and hurt everybody involved.

Even if it meant that _I _had to suffer in silence alone, I wouldn't drag you down with me. You didn't deserve that.

Guess it's true. You really don't know how much someone means to you until you lose them.

* * *

The first thing that I had noticed when my family moved in years ago was the tree nearest to the gate. It was pretty large, if I compared it to those that I'd pass by on the way to school everyday. Over time, I discovered that you liked to climb up and sit in its branches for hours on end whenever you felt troubled or sad.

Thus, when I heard from one of your friends that that girl had broken up with you, I knew where to start looking when he asked me to comfort you. The thoughts of a stereotypical girl being asked to comfort a friend of the opposite gender didn't cross my mind then, and even if they had, I wouldn't let them get in the way.

It was a good thing that my parents were away for the weekend, as I wouldn't have to explain to them where I was going or what I was doing. That would have been awkward, to say the least.

As I had hoped, I found you where I'd predicted you'd be. Getting up to you wasn't really a problem for me, but I knew the problem would be getting you to talk. I wasn't in the mood for a long conversation, either, as patience wasn't exactly one of my strong points.

Somehow, I managed to get you to talk before I lost my patience. The irony was that once you started talking, the words wouldn't stop flowing. It was as though I had opened a closet and everything inside had fallen out onto me, both wanted and unwanted.

Even though it had been slightly over a year since I first met you, I knew zero-to-nothing about your personal life. Yet, during that fifteen-minute rant of yours, I learned more than I'd ever thought I would know.

I always wondered why the color of your eyes was utterly different from your parents'. The explanation was that they weren't your biological parents, as you were adopted by them after your real parents were killed in a car accident when you were ten. Hearing your entire life story nearly tore my heart in two, especially when you said that you couldn't bring yourself to love your foster parents the way you loved your biological ones no matter how much you loved them.

Your past would also probably explain why you were so detached and loner-like, but that was just speculation on my part. Going through a break-up was rough for most people, but you had already been through worse. I didn't know what to say to you, since "Everything's going to be fine." wouldn't cut it, so I just lent you a listening ear, and later, a shoulder to cry on.

That was another reason why I was grateful my parents were away. After all, the sight of me up in a tree with a boy sleeping (you'd fallen asleep after crying for almost ten minutes) on my shoulder would be more than enough to get me grounded for life, and you'd be lucky to escape getting sued for harassment.

Still, even though sleeping with my back against the tree trunk was kind of uncomfortable, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being close to you.

* * *

Being the tomboyish girl I was, I didn't really bother to think about stuff like makeup, fancy dresses or first dates. Except for the third, I personally found them a waste of time.

However, I certainly didn't expect my first date, if it could be defined as such, to be a direct result of my friend dragging me along with her to the cinema on _her _first date. I wasn't the only unlucky one that day, though. By chance, fate or the decree of the gods, the person my friend's date dragged along was you.

It seemed that we shared the same amount of bad luck, being dragged by our friends to a movie that neither of us wanted to watch. Not even the fact that I was watching a movie with you, which was something that I had secretly hoped to do, made things any better.

Thus, when you whispered your intention to sneak out in my ear, I immediately asked to go with you. Although the rationale behind my actions at that time was to get away from the movie, I couldn't help but think that a small part of me did it because I wanted to be with you.

Fine, I admit it, I think of you almost all the time. For some reason, I can't stop letting my mind subconsciously shifting my thoughts to those of you.

Back on topic, we signaled to them that we were going to get something to eat, before 'donating' our tickets to a pair of obsessed fans and putting as much distance between us and the cinema as possible. It was a good thing that we weren't sitting right next to those two lovebirds that dragged us along, since that would mean that they'd spot us missing sooner.

Technically, we didn't lie to them. After all, we did get something to eat, just not in the form that they'd expect. Fast food beats popcorn any time of the day, and it doesn't burn a hole in your pocket as well. Strangely, it didn't feel embarrassing when you sat next to me, but it probably was because I was too busy eating to notice until later.

The same thing happened when we ended up holding hands when were walking back home. It didn't feel awkward at all, even though I was certain that both of us were blushing madly. I did find you telling me to read up on the movie a bit strange when we reached our homes, but I took your advice anyway.

It was probably the only thing that saved me from the endless questions that those two lovebirds threw at me the next day at school. If they'd known that we'd snuck out, who knows what kinds of rumors would have started…

Oh, did I forget to mention that you hugged me the previous night?

* * *

Graduation day. The day that every student will always remember, although the reasons why they do differ from individual to individual. Some remember it as it would probably be the last time they see their friends or classmates, while others remember it because they finally never have to deal with an absurd amount of homework anymore.

As for me, I remember it, but as the day that I made my feelings towards you public. I still can't figure out how I had managed to work up the courage to do what I did, and in public to boot, but the rumors that you were going to go overseas to continue your studies was probably what compelled me.

In hindsight, I should have probably asked you whether the rumors were true. That way, I could have slowly worked up the courage to properly tell you that I had feelings for you rather than just acting on my instincts. It would probably be less embarrassing for the both of us, and it wouldn't become the next discussion topic amongst the graduating students.

But, nothing can change the past. You might be able to change your way of interpreting certain events, but you cannot change the facts.

And I can't deny the fact that I kissed you in front of everyone that day. Not a quick peck on the cheek, but full on the lips for at least ten seconds.

The surprising thing, though, was that you kissed me back.


	5. Wake Up Call

_Err… I'm back?_

_Anyway, this is something random I thought of during dinner one day, and wrote in a couple of hours._

_Also, I want to mention that a friend of a friend of mine passed away not too long ago. Rest in peace, Hannah. I didn't know you, but I wish I did._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I raise Pokemon.**

* * *

**Wake-Up Call**

Waking up to his name being whispered in his ear was somewhat of a new experience for Entei.

Sure, there was the occasional time when his alarm clock failed to go off, or when he would shut it off and close his eyes for 'five more minutes', or even the rare times when the alarm failed to rouse him from his slumber, but they all ended with either Raikou or Suicune shouting his name in his ear… or a glass of water being dumped on his face.

Yet, this time, it was_… different_.

Groaning, Raikou and Suicune's brother attempted to turn on his side to cover his ears, but found himself unable to do so. It was almost as if some unknown force was pinning him to his bed.

Curiosity piqued at this, Entei opened his eyes.

Though blurry at first, his vision grew clearer by the second, enough for him to make out the outlines of objects. Aside from the usual furniture and decorations of his room, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for a humanoid figure towering above him.

Entei blinked, and the details of the figure began to resolve in his vision. Shoulder-length red hair, slightly tanned skin, average figure…

And unmistakably female.

The teenage male's vision snapped into 'crystal-clear high-definition mode' after that particular discovery. Three things leapt out at him, namely the fact that he knew this particular person, she was sitting on his chest, and that she was dressed in nothing but her undergarments.

And the fact that said person was one of his closest friends (that just so happened to be a girl), and his current crush to boot, didn't make things any easier.

Entei screamed, tumbling out of his bed onto the floor, nearly taking his 'wake-up-call' with him. Instinctively scrambling away from the almost-nude female, the teenage male quickly averted his eyes.

"H-H-Heatran, what the hell?" He managed to stutter out, realizing that his back hurt from the fall, and that the girl in his room was really se –

_No! Bad thoughts, Entei! Bad! _

Heatran giggled, getting up from where she was sitting on his bed. "Morning, Entei."

"What the hell are you doing– h-how the hell did you get in _my room_?"

"I picked the lock," The teenage girl casually replied. Strolling into his field of vision, she retrieved her clothes from the floor – the blush on Entei's face went up yet another notch as he realized what _that_ implied – and began to get dressed.

"W-what – h-how – w-why did you – gah!" Shaking his head, Entei privately marveled at the girl's boldness, trying not to think of stuff such as her curves, the way she giggled, or her red hair with silver highlights. A small part of him wished that he had half her audacity to act on his feelings and just ask her out on a date.

An even smaller part of Entei's brain chided him for 'not taking this golden opportunity', but he silenced its objections before more thoughts could develop down that line.

"Well, someone's got to wake you up for class, seeing as Raikou reset your alarm clock after you went to bed," she shrugged, doing up the buttons of her red and yellow short-sleeved shirt. "And while I endorse pranks at times, I don't want to see you getting in trouble."

Entei snorted, looking up and finding the girl – now fully dressed – hovering over him for the second time that day, her face mere inches away from his.

The amount of blood flowing to his cheeks now threatened to exceed safe levels.

"Whatever happened here stays here. Neither of us needs any rumors of us doing 'inappropriate stuff' circulating around," she stated, looking him in the eye. "Or Raikou looking for revenge pranks."

"S-sure."_ Like anyone's gonna believe me if I say an almost-naked girl woke me up for class. _

Heatran nodded. "Glad we got that sorted out." She turned towards the door, but then looked over her shoulder back at him. "Oh, hope you enjoyed the sights, by the way," she added with a wink, a barely visible pink tinge on her cheeks.

Entei had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to pay much attention in class today.

* * *

_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to investigate who spiked my food last night._


End file.
